A Massive Betrayal
by Newfi Girl
Summary: With a flip of her wrist, Amanda had the cleaner's number dialed and the coded cell phone to her ear. "Owen, I have a job for you." I'm not great at summaries, so I hope that little line from the story draws you inside to read. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Nikita sadly:(. **

**This story takes ****place around the time that Daniel is canceled by Division, just so you guys are not confused by the beginning. **

**So read and enjoy...;)**

Chapter 1: A Meeting With Amanda

Nikita's breathing sounded hoarse and raspy as she stumbled out of Division, her legs barely able to keep her upright. She'd just left a meeting with Amanda, one that she wished had never taken place. The words of the one woman Nikita feared played back through her mind.

_"Hello Nikita. I trust that your mission is still going well?" Amanda asked, her tone littered with the fake concern that Nikita knew all too well. She was sitting in her usual leather chair, the black material standing out against the satin red dress she wore. In front of her sat a small wooden table, its top smooth and freshly polished. _

_"What is this about?" Nikita spat, not bothering to hide her disdain at being inside Division. Sure she was on a mission for the secret agency, but that didn't mean she had to like it._

_"Take a seat," Amanda replied nonchalantly. "Have a drink of tea." Her pale fingers gripped at the delicate cups sitting on the table, steam rising from their tops. She slid the cup meant for Nikita towards the chair across from her._

_"You won't be disappointed if I respectfully decline, will you? The last time I drank your tea I ended up drugged in here for a week," Nikita smirked, taking a seat and eying the cup warily. Knowing Amanda, there was definitely some type of chemical in the brown liquid._

_"Fare enough. I just want to talk, have a civilized conversation," Amanda shrugged in a mock tone. "Tell me about your Valentine mission. Have you been successful with your target?" _

_Nikita glanced over the older woman with suspicious chocolate eyes, taking in her posture and tone, hoping to understand her overall goal for the sudden visit. Letting out a calm breath, she ran her slender fingers through her night black locks. She knew that if even one wrong word...if even her tone sounded off, Amanda would pounce. _

_"You know I have. I'm sure Percy keeps you up to date on my whereabouts. Daniel definitely believes everything that's been going on these past 5 months. What are you getting at?" Nikita asked, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Amanda continued to sit silently, crossing her legs and taking a small sip of her tea. Swallowing, she let the corners of her lips tug upward a bit. "I'm just concerned is all Nikita. I haven't seen you around here lately. Your supposed to report here for updates every week, yet this is the first time I've seen you in 3. What do you do with your time?" Amanda asked._

_Nikita couldn't understand the devil woman's tone. She definitely knew Amanda was hoping to get something out of this conversation, but what?_

_"I'm a girl Amanda. I shop daily and of course 'go to work' and keep Daniel entertained. Isn't that my mission, to act like a normal business woman," Nikita asked, her tone very sarcastic. "What about you and Percy? Last I knew you two were close to getting the information you need to prove Daniel's business partner is guilty. James is it? Why are you so focused on how I spend my time when you should be working on killing James for trading illegal substances with Spain?" she asked with great accusation. _

_Amanda merely shook her head, her brunette hair brushing lightly against her shoulders. "Nikita, watch yourself. Agents don't ask questions, I do. Now why haven't you been reporting here weekly? Your supposed to be the one giving us information about James. We need to know where he is every second of every day. That's why we assigned you to engage Daniel, so that you could get close to the people we need to know more about," Amanda purred, fake innocence drowning her voice._

_Nikita just glared at the woman, refusing to say anything that could get herself or worse, Daniel, into trouble. Amanda's green eyes softened a bit, setting right into Nikita's brown ones. "Please Nikita. I need to know what's going on. Has Daniel done something to mess with your head or compromise the mission?" she asked, reaching over and placing her hand lightly on Nikita's. _

_Instinctively, Nikita jerked away, but she let her guard down a little without really knowing. "Daniel hasn't done anything. He's...he's actually the easiest mission I've had. Never asking questions and always willing to please," Nikita sighed, cutting herself off sharply. She mentally slapped herself for letting her guard down around Amanda for even a split second._

_Amanda could hear the small waver in the powerful agent's voice as she spoke about Daniel. It wasn't much, but there was definitely something there, something unlike Nikita. Glancing over the younger woman, she raised an eyebrow and set her tea cup down silently. _

_Nikita knew the truth behind why she wasn't reporting to Amanda and Percy on time. She didn't want the mission to end. She was in love with her mission, with a man who knew nothing about her real job or forced lifestyle. All he knew was Josephine, Nikita's repeat cover when sent on Valentine missions. _

_Amanda realized what Nikita didn't want her to know. The new agent had a sparkle in those devious eyes, mixed with the fire that Amanda still hadn't been able to put out to her dismay. "Tell me, have you seen James lately? He was stopping by frequently to have nightly drinks with you and Daniel, am I correct?" she asked Nikita._

_"I haven't seen him anywhere. Those visits stopped 4 days ago, which I informed Percy about quickly. He's basically gone off the radar. Daniel hasn't even mentioned he's seen him at work," Nikita admitted, wishing she didn't have to. She knew that Amanda would find out eventually though, and it best be from her lips._

_"I see. Quick disappearance..no message of any sort? Sounds like he's on one of his 'business' trips," Amanda growled, jolting up from her chair and heading towards the dark gray door. "Your free to go Nikita. Stay on mission," she warned._

_Nikita raised her eyebrows, surprised at Amanda's sudden change in attitude. Taking the opportunity though, Nikita slipped through the door and never looked back. After the door clicked shut, that's when she started to fall apart._

Nikita snapped out of her little flashback to find herself leaning against the outside of Division's only accessible exit doors.

She quickly pulled herself together and wiped away the sweat forming at her hairline. It had just been another talk with Amanda, no big. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Gaining her composure, Nikita straightened out her white blouse and wiped the sweat from her palms onto her black skinny jeans. The 3 inch white heels that she was wearing clicked against the damp pavement as she forced herself forward.

All Nikita could think about was Daniel and getting back to embrace him in a strong hug. Although he didn't know the truth about her, he was the only thing she thought of as real and free. That's what Nikita clung to and that's why she'd fallen in love with him. He was different and pure, something she could never be again.

Back in her office, Amanda watched Nikita walk away through the camera mounted above Division's exit doors. The very way Nikita shakily carried herself confirmed her suspicions. Nikita had fallen deeper in love with her mission than planned or allowed.

"She's not focused and we know that James is guilty of trading. There isn't any need for this mission to take place any longer," Amanda stated flatly, looking over her shoulder at the man who also watched the video screen.

"Send a group of agents over to Spain and have them take care of James," Percy smirked, delighted that he was able to rid himself of another burden.

"And what about Daniel? Nikita is in with him too deep. He probably knows too much. We can't take the chance Percy," Amanda added, crossing her slender arms. Her satin heels scraped against the tiled floor as she turned around to face the head honcho.

Percy gave her a simple wave of the hand and headed for the door. "Send Owen to cancel him," he called as he left the room. Death was all too easy for Percy to allow.

With a flip of her wrist, Amanda had the cleaner's number dialed and the coded cell phone to her ear.

"Owen, I have a job for you."

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, so-so? Please let me know by clicking the review button. I'd love to continue if you guys think it is worth continuing!  
><strong>


End file.
